


Annelid Biology

by badfanficmay (alljustgonetohell)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Low Self Esteem, Post Act 7, admittedly bad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustgonetohell/pseuds/badfanficmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth in the new universe Rose has run out of books to read, so Kanaya suggests a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annelid Biology

Rose was running out of books. It turned out that there wasn't much to do after winning the game. Part of the Ultimate Reward was a lot of downtime and rest and relaxation. The Mayor and the carpacians mostly took care of building the town. Not to mention Jade. Super powered Jade could do things the rest of the god tiers couldn’t even dream of. They needed a bit of Seer of Light power to keep things organized and on the right path, but mostly, they had a lot of free time.

Which was great. At first. Rose loved having free time to spend with Kanaya and Roxy and all her new friends, and especially to read. The only problem was, while the meteor had an extensive source of books, it wasn’t infinite. And Rose had read everything that interested her. Twice. The carapacians organized them in a huge, beautiful library, and that made things very easy to find, to quickly read, and to realize how limited the selection was. They even had something like the Dewey decimal system, only it included space for fiction by aliens and scholarship on Skaia and paradox space. And Rose had read almost all of them.

Rose was rereading her favorite book when Kanaya came in.

“Rose, again?” 

Rose frowned up at Kanaya and held the book against her chest. “What is it, Kanaya? I like this one, and anything else would be another reread or a book on annelid biology and reproduction, which I am most certainly not interested in.”

“We could do something else. Dave and Karkat are having another picnic.”

“Dave and Karkat need their alone time, Kanaya. John certainly hasn’t figured that out, and I’m not about to impinge like he does.”

Kanaya sat down next to Rose and took her hand. For a moment the two just looked into each other’s eyes and enjoyed the company. 

Rose sighed and leaned her head on Kanaya’s shoulder. “I’m so glad we’re out, but this wasn’t exactly what I was hoping for.” She sighed. “I miss Earth. The old Earth. It wasn’t great but it was home.”

“And this isn’t home. It’s not home for any of us.” Kanaya nodded and rested her chin on Rose’s head. “We’ll all get used to it.” She smiled. “But I don’t think the carapacians will be writing books for you.”

“I guess that’ll fall on me then.” Rose was torn between being excited by the idea of writing, and feeling crushed by yet another responsibility. Another thing that only she could do. Another thing that she would never do as well as she could, no matter how hard she tried. Only this time the person she wouldn’t be measuring up to was herself, in another timeline. With Roxy there to remind her of how far she was falling short, in tiny ways. 

Kanaya stroked Rose’s hair. “I bet Roxy and Calliope would do a writers’ group with you. I could even try too.”

“You could edit. Roxy would need an editor.” 

“Good. You, Roxy, and Calliope will write all the new books. Lots of wizards and human sarcasm and,” Kanaya blushed green, “Inappropriate intimacy.” 

Rose actually laughed. “ Would like to see that.”


End file.
